My Pet
by koolgirl12
Summary: Charlie walked out of the CalSci to his car unaware of the eyes that followed his every move Please review
1. Chapter 1

THE STATION

THE STATION

"What's up Don I heard you had a hard time with your date with Robin last night," Megan said as she walked into the room. She sat down heavily in her chair with a sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it," Don said with tension lacing his voice. Don sighed about the unwanted memory of last night crept into his thoughts. It had gone well in the beginning. It was a date that began well and they were both having a good time. It all went down hill when I got a call about a possible security breach in the building. I had to painfully tell my Robin that I had to go because of work. When I looked at my girlfriend I noticed that she had this look on her face that promised a talk when we got home. We soon found out that it was just a kid who got tried to sneak into the building because of a dare. I was furious but I held my anger in check and went straight home. Hoping my girlfriend would forgive me. Sadly she didn't.

I sighed has I came out of that painful memory.

"Hey Don." Charlie said as he walked into the office with his computer back overflowing with papers.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here anyway?" Don asked with a sigh as his brother stopped write in front of him.

"You forgot you files at my house so I thought I drop them off for you before I went to work" Charlie said with a smile has he set the case files on Don's desk.

"Thank you." Don said as he put them in one of his desk cabinets.

"Everybody get your gear. We've got a new case." The captain said has he stuck his head out of his office.

"What's the case about?" David asked as he put his jacket on.

"There was a murder and the body washed up on the beach." The Director said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Colby asked as he got his jacket and put his badge on his belt.

"It concerns us because there was a letter attached to the body. It was directed to us." The director said has he walked out of the station.

"Well maybe I should go?" Charlie said nervously.

"Sure Charlie I'll se you later on to day ok buddy?" Don said as he got up from his chair and head to the door. Charlie decided to leave with them sense they were leaving at the same time.

"This is going to be on hell of a day." Don muttered has he walked onto the elevator with the others.

UNKNOW P.O.V

_Yes _the stranger thought _his plan was slowly coming into action._ The pawns were finally falling into place. He watched as the agents walked out of the station. His eyes zeroed in on his prey, watching his every move. _Soon_ he thought _soon he would be mine. _ He smiled an insane smile. Anyone watching him would have noticed the crazed look on his face. The stranger laughed a manacle laugh has he watched them drive to the crime scene and the professor drive to CalSci_. I'll see you soon_ the stranger thought as he got into his car to follow the agents to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CRIME SCENE

THE CRIME SCENE

"What do you have?" Megan asked as she walked around to get a closer look at the body.

"Well the victim was male and there are certain things that I want to see about how this guy died." The forensics team leader said as she flipped the cover off the body.

"He died buy blunt force trauma to the head." She said as she pointed to the hole in the back of his head.

"Also what surprised me were the abbreviations on his wrists and his ankles." She said has she lifted up his ankles and wrist.

"So what are saying? That our john doe was held prisoner to the guy who killed him?" Megan said a little skeptic.

"I don't know. That's for you guys to find out." She said has she got up and walked away.

"So do we have a name?" Don asked as they walked up to David and Colby.

"No they couldn't find any ID on the man and nothing was found near him to tell were he was from." Colby said as they shared information,

"What did you find out?" David asked Megan and Don.

"There were abbreviations on his wrist and ankles." Megan said.

"So what are you saying that he was held prisoner?" David asked as he looked at her with confusion.

"Well lets not jump to conclusions." Don said in a tiered voice.

"Lets just see what that note says" Don said has he walked away from the crime scene.

UNKNOW P.O.V

_Yes everything is going as planned_ the stranger thought has he watched the agents walk to the crime scene. What they didn't know was that they were pawns in his game_. Well I made sure that they got the note know I have to check on the prize of this game _he thought with a crazed smile on his face as he got and his car and drove away. It is time to let my pet know that someone is watching and waiting for him.

WITH CHARLIE

Charlie sighed as he sat at his desk grading homework from his class. He was way behind on his grading and his students were starting to ask were there last month test. He sighed again before he started calculating how long it would take to finish this before night fall. Sadly the odds of him finishing before night were staked against him.

"Hey Charlie," Amitia said as she walked into the classroom to stand behind Charlie.

"Hey Amitia," Charlie said with a small smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"What are you doing, Trying to grade those papers before they became later then they already are?" Amitia said with mirth lacing her voice.

"As usual I don't have them done so I'm power grading tonight." Charlie said as he looked back at the stack of un –graded papers. He sighed again and got back to grading.

"Well Charlie I just came in here to say bye and goodnight and I hope you finish grading so you can go home tonight." Amitia said as she walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Amitia." Charlie said tiredly as he watched her leave. Charlie sighed and decided to get back to work.

OUTSIDE AND UNKNOW P.O.V

I walked towards his car after I saw his girlfriend leave. _I don't get it _I thought, _how could he like her. She's ugly and her high pitch voice is annoying and she as a bitchy attitude_ he thought angrily. _Calm down _I thought _he will see the error of his way when I get to him _he thought smugly. I went to his car and put the present in his car in a place he will definitely find. _This is the starting of a new beginning for Dr.Epps _he thought joyfully. _Nothing can go wrong._

THE STATION

"So what does the note say," Don asked as they walked into the station.

"Hey it's right here," Colby said as he got it to read out loud.

"_The game has began. The pawns are in place. Can you win before the prize is taken? The prize witch is sought out by many. The One in only prize that can never be replaced. Will you win and beat me to the prize. Or shall I take it from under your nose. Only the time can tell. So let the game begin."_

_ Signed,_

_ The Winner_

The team became quit after Colby read the letter.

"So Megan do you think you can get a profile on this guy?" David asked as he reread the letter.

"One thing we can guess is that he crazy. Another thing is that he his confident that he will obtain this prize whatever or whoever it is." Megan said with a contemplative look on her face.

"Wait you think the prize is a person?" Don asks kind of astonished.

"Yes, because he said it was irreplaceable so nothing is as irreplaceable like a person's life." Megan said. "And I'm guessing it is a guy because of his first victim." Megan continued.

"So are we expecting another attack from this person?" David asked get up to come closer to the team.

"I'm expecting more attacks from this guy till he gets his prize" Megan stated matter-a-factly.

Don was deep in thought when he remembered that he had to meet his father and little brother at Charlie's house.

"Sorry guys I have to go I promised that I would meet my brother for dinner at his house." Don said as he was getting up and putting his jacket on.

"It's ok Don we'll see you tomorrow." Colby said has he watched Don get on the elevator and leave.

WITH CHARLIE

_Yes I finally finished grading those papers_ Charlie thought as he got and stretched his tired limbs. Charlie looked at his watch and cursed as he looked at the time. _I'm going to be late for dinner. I hope dad isn't mad _Charlie thought has he headed for his car. _Oh well_ Charlie thought as he opened his car door. The first thing that he noticed that his car was already unlocked and there was a big present sitting on the passenger seat with a card on it. Charlie stared perplexed at the car and looked around hoping to find the person how did this.

_Oh well I'll open it when I tell Don about it at home_ Charlie thought has he put the keys in the ignition and drove off unaware of eyes that were watching his every move.

WINNERS P.O.V

He watched as Charlie looked at the inside of the car with a confused expression on his face. He watched him bend over to get a better look and his eyes trailed to Charlie's butt. _That will soon be mine when I when this game _he thought as he looked Charlie directly in the eyes when he started to look around. _Cute _he thought as he saw the confused look on his face. _I'll see you later pet_ he thought as he licked his lips and turned around to leave.

CHARLIES HOUSE WITH CHARLIE

Charlie pulled up in his drive and immediately noticed his brother's car. Charlie reached over and picked up the present and found out that it was actually heavy. _Great _he thought with a sigh as he heaved the present out of the car and to the front of the house. He balanced the present on his knee and opened the door.

"May someone help me?" Charlie yelled as he stood in front of the open door his arms about to give.

"Wow were did you get that Charlie?" Alan asked as he took the heavy box from his youngest son's arms.

"thanks dad." Charlie said as he dumped himself in a chair with a heavy sigh.

"You're welcome Charlie" Alan said as he set the present in front of him.

"Wow who gave you that?" Don asked as he walked into the room with a beer in his hand.

"I don't know I found it in my car." Charlie said as he looked at his brother.

"wait what do you mean you found it in your car?" Don asked with worry lacing his voice.

"Exactly what I said someone broke into my car and put this in my car." Charlie said as he studied his brother's reaction. _I wonder you gave it to him and broke into his car. I wonder if it's…………no it can't be it's probably just a secret admirer. But maybe I should keep an eye on him just incase. _Don thought as he looked at Charlie with worry in his eyes.

"Hey Charlie did you read the card yet?" Alan asked as he looked over the box.

"No haven't thanks for reminding me." Charlie said has he bent over to pick the card off the box and opened it. He read the card out loud.

"_Dear pet,_

_I think its time for me to introduce myself to you my pet. I can't tell you my name yet but you can call me master. I hope you know that we were meant to be together you just don't know it yet. I will win your heart and steal your love from Amita and you will be mine. In the present there are items in there that you will use in the future. By the end of this game you will be mine._

_ With love,_

_ Your master_


	3. Chapter 3

CHARLIES HOUSE

CHARLIES HOUSE

"What the hell is this?" Charlie said as he reread the card.

"Give me that and don't open the box." Don said as took the card out of Charlie's hands and look at the box. Don took out his cell phone and called Megan.

"Hey are you guys still there?" Don asked with tension in his voice.

"Yes why?" Megan asked with worry lacing her voice.

"Good because I'm coming over right now," Don said. Before Megan could say anything else he hung up.

"Charlie I'm going to take this box with me down to the station ok." Don as he picked up the box and headed to the door.

"Ok do you need help opening the door?" Alan asked as he walked towards his eldest son.

"Thanks dad" Don said as walked out of the house.

"I'll try to come by tomorrow," Don continued as he got into is car and drove.

THE STATION

"What's up Don why did you want us to stay here and wait for you?" Megan asked as she walked up to him.

"What's with the box?" Colby asked as he came up behind Megan with David trailing behind.

"I don't know but we'll find out when we open it," Don said as he walked into the conference room. He set the box on the table and waited till everybody was in the room.

"Tonight some one broke into Charlie's car and put this present in it." Don said as he pointed to the box.

"Attached to this box was this letter." Don continued as he pulled the letter out of pocket.

"The letter said this:

_Dear pet,_

_I think its time for me to introduce myself to you my pet. I can't tell you my name yet but you can call me master. I hope you know that we were meant to be together you just don't know it yet. I will win your heart and steal your love from Amita and you will be mine. In the present there are items in there that you will use in the future. By the end of this game you will be mine._

_ With love,_

_ Your master"_

Don finished the letter and looked at his team.

"Wait Don you think it's that winner guy do you?" Colby asked as he stood up to look at the box.

"I don't know I just wanted to run it over you guys first." Don said as leaned back on the table.

"Have you opened the box yet?" David asked as he put some gloves.

"No wanted to make sure if there are any finger prints in there we wouldn't be messing with evidence." Don said as he to put gloves on to open the box.

"Well lets crack this bad boy open," Colby as he put some gloves on and took the top off of the box. Inside the box were many unusual things. One of the things in there was a necklace, a dog caller, candy and a couple of books about math.

"That explains why it was so heavy." Don said as he looked for anything else in the box.

"Don I don't think it's the same guy were looking for," Megan said as she looked him straight in the eye.

"I know I just wanted to make sure Charlie wasn't the prize." Don said with relief in his voice.

"We understand you were just being an older brother." David said as he took his gloves off.

"I guess your right" Don said as he walked out of the conference room and sat at his desk.

WINNERS P.O.V

_I can't believe they fell for that _he thought as he watched them looked threw it. _Did they actually think I would reveal myself that early in the game _he thought? _This is just the beginning _he thought. He turned around and looks at his victim tied to the chair.

"Don't worry you'll be leaving soon," He said with a maniacal smile on his face as he took out a knife and walked towards the man tied to the chair.

THE STATION

"Don we've got a name on the victim." David said as he walked into the room with a file in his hand.

"Good so what's his name?" Colby asked as he walked towards David.

"His name was Carter Johnson." David said as he put the picture on the board.

"He worked at with a contractions company called Lopez Inc. He as a wife and they are expecting a child on the way," David said as he looked through his file as he leaned on his desk.

"Is there any reason why anyone would want to kill this man?" Don asked as he grabbed his own copy of the file.

"There's nothing Don this guy was totally clean not so much of a parking ticket," Colby said as he flipped threw his own copy of his file.

"So if there was nothing to kill him over then why did he do it?" Don asked no one in particular. Don suddenly got a call on his desk phone.

"Epps," Don said as he held the phone to his ear.

"Guys we've got to go they've found another body and it has a note attached to it," Don said as they headed towards the elevator.

WITH CHARLIEE

Charlie sighed as he packed up his back and got ready to go as he stood up to leave. _Well today's been an eventful day_ he thought as he opened and door and walked out. Charlie didn't get far before he tripped over something that was sitting in front of his classroom. _What was that _he thought as he looked at his feet to see what he tripped on, it was another box. He stared at it with a nervous look on his face. _Should I open it? _Charlie thought as he looked at the box again. _Well it couldn't hurt _Charlie thought as he opened the box. What was in it surprised him and stumped him, it was a beautiful necklace. The chain of the necklace was white gold imported and it had the pie sign hanging from the middle also in white gold imported. _Wow _Charlie thought as he picked it up genteelly as he looked at it in his hands. Without thinking he put the necklace around his neck. _It's really comfortable _he thought as he fingered it around his neck. _I hope people don't think it's to girly on me _Charlie thought for a seconds before dismissing the thought from his head. It took one last look over the box to see if there was a note or a card attached to it to only find none. _I wonder if it's the same guy who sent me that other present _Charlie thought as he got up off the floor to look around to see of anyone was there. _I wonder if I'll meet the guy in person_ Charlie thought as he ran the idea threw his head of meeting someone who could be mentally unstable. Charlie shutters as he turned around and walked out of the Build.

EARLYER AT THE CRIME SCENE

Don stepped out of the car and started walking towards the crime scene.

"Is it the same as the last victim?" Don asked as Colby and David walked beside him.

"What I got from them was that it was the same except there were game pieces all over the body," Colby said as they got closer to the body.

"Game pieces?" Don asked a little confused.

"What type were they?" David asked as they were almost in front of the body.

"Why don't you look?" Colby said as he lifted back the cover that was on top of the body. Around the body were all the pieces to a chess game. There was a game board sitting on top of the body and on it showed the king stand there alone and it showed the knight five spaces away. The one thing that stood out to them was that on the other side of the board stood another knight facing the wrong way.

"What do you think it means?" David asked as he looked at the body again.

"I don't know maybe Megan can tell us when we got back to the station," Colby said as he started walking towards his car.

AT THE STATION

"So Megan what do you think about how we found the body?" Colby asked as he sat in one of the chairs in the conference room.

"Well in my professional opinion is that the king represents the prize and the knight represents him. The five spaces the knight is away from the prize must mean there will be five more killings, and furthermore I think the other knight knows the prize and is trying to stop this guy from get him but is going in the wrong direct." Megan finished up as she looked up at her teammates face.

"And you get all this from a chess board?" David asked her as he looked at her in amazement.

"Well it is my job," Megan said with a joking tone in her voice.

"So do we have a name on our victim or what?" Don asked as he looked at his team.

"Well this time it was easier to find the name of the victim. His name was Henrie Moore." Colby said as he read it from the file.

"So was there anything on this guy or was he just like the other guy?" Don questioned as he went to grab his own file.

"He as the same record like the Carter it's spotless," David said as he flipped threw his file.

"Man we're getting nowhere in case!" Don yelled frustrated that they hade not one single piece of evidence on this guy. Don sat down with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"It's ok Don we just started this case were sure to find some evidence soon," Megan said as she tried to lighten the move. _I wonder if we'll ever catch this guy?_ Don thought as he got up and walked out the door.

WINNERS P.O.V

I watched as Charlie picked up my necklace and looked at with awe. _This was perfect_ he thought _he's falling write into it. _I was even more pleased as he put the necklace on. Nothing in the world could explain his happiness. _I hope he likes my present _he thought_ because every king needs his bling._ _Now on to faze two of my plane _he thought.

"SOME ONE HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" his victim screamed as he tried to get out of his binds.

"not yet your not leaving today I have to keep you for a few more days," winner said as he traced his blade on the mans chest. The man was beautiful dark blonde hair and nice skin. _But not as beautiful as my pet _he thought as he looked at this man. _They do have one thing in common _he thought _there all innocent! _


	4. chapter 4

Hey sorry I didn't update in a while

**H**ey sorry I didn't update in a while

**I** was having a mental argument in my head

**S**o I am so sorry about not updating

………………………………

**L**ike to make it up I'll give you a hint to the next chap.

**I** can't believe it's been so long

**F**unny how time passes

**E**very thing is going to get better from here on


	5. Chapter 5

AT THE STATION

AT THE STATION

"Don we just got a call, looks like they found another body." Colby stated as he walked into the room.

"Is it the same as the other victim?" Don question as he put on his gear and got the keys out to his SVU.

"Yeah, just like the other guy even has the chess board on the body." Colby said as he started walking towards the elevator with the rest of his team. Don sighed as he got off the elevator and started walking to the car.

"I just wish he knew what this guy was after that would make this hole case easier." Don said to himself as he got in the car.

THE CRIME SCENE

Don and his team walked straight to the victim as soon as they parked the cars. When they got closer to the body they saw a chess board on the body just like last time but the knight was closer to the king.

"Don they found another note on the body." David said as he handed the note to Don.

_Dear team,_

_It's just no fun if you don't even try to stop me. It's almost like you want me to win. Oh well I guess its fate telling me I'm going to get what I want. But just to make this more interesting I'm going to give you a hint. The prize is in the victims. That's all you get Donnie boy because I am afraid I would give you too much information. Well I bed you a good day. Oh and you know what they say 'slow and steady wins the race'._

_ From,_

_ The winner_

"Man I'm getting sick n' tired of this guy." Don yelled frustrated as he looked at the paper in his hand. _Will we ever catch this guy? _Don questioned in his mind.

CALSCI

Charlie walked into his classroom to automatically blink in surprise. There sitting on his desk was a bunch of flowers and candy. Charlie slowly walked up to his desk to get a better look at the gifts on his desk. What he didn't notice when he walked into his classroom was what was in the middle of the gifts on his desk. Standing in the middle his desk stood a boxed sized crystal statue of his name. _Some one must have spent a lot of money on this. _Charlie thought as he looked it over in a contemplative look on his face.

"Hey Charlie Larry and I just wanted to stop by before you started……" Amitia trailed off as she spotted the gifts setting on her boyfriend's desk.

"Yes Charles we wanted to have a minute with you before you started on our tedious work of grading papers……" Larry said as he walked into the room staring at the gift sitting on Charlie's desk.

"Where did you get that Charlie?" Amitia asked as she moved closer to the desk.

"I don't know. I walked in and all of this was just sitting on my desk." Charlie said as he pointed to the flowers and candy sitting on his desk.

"This statue of your name seems a tad bit expensive don't you think so?" Larry said as he took a close look at the presents sitting on the table. Amitia looked at it with a jealous look on her face.

"Do you know who gave it to you?" Amitia questioned as she looked the statue over.

"No, but I plan to find out tomorrow." Charlie said as he moved the statue over to the end of his desk.

"And how pre tell are you going to that?" Larry questioned as he looked at Charlie Questionably.

"Simple if some one in one of my classes did this their face will show some sign of knowing it. Then I'll just talk to that person after class." Charlie said as he looked back at his friends.

"So why are you here again?" Charlie said with a smile.

WINNER P.O.V

I washed the blood off my hands as I killed my last victim. It was fun to begin with but afterwards the cleaning part was the hardest. _Oh well, at least after this I will have my dear pet in my grasp _he thought evilly as he set out to get his next victim.

AT THE STATION

"Hey Don we just got an ID on our last victim." David said as he walked in the office and saw that the whole team was seating at the table looking the victims trying to find a connection.

"Good what's his name?" Don asked but never taking his eyes of the screen.

"Ok guys listen to this. His name was Aaron McLain and he lived right here. Also this guy didn't just have a prefect record he also was a genius." David said has he looked up from the file he had in his hand. This was anew development that the team wasn't expecting. Why al of a sudden go after a genius. All they new for sure was that this guys MO had just changed.

"So now does that mean we have to look at this case differently? Does it mean now he basically have to start over!" Don nearly shouted, frustrated by this new turn of events.

"Calm down Don," Megan said has she looked at Don. "With this new turn of events he has now showed more of is motives." Megan said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"What do you mean?" Colby asked as he stood up and looked in Megan's direction.

"I mean if he was only killing people who had a clean record then that could have been anyone." Megan stated in a matter a factly tone. "Now that he as added geniuses into the case, well how many geniuses do you know with a clean record?" Megan said as she folded her infront of her as she leaned back in her chair.

"One." Don said in a whispered tone while his face suddenly turned white. "Charlie"


End file.
